Fotografíame
by miel-tonks
Summary: Una orde, "Fotografíame" que desencadena la más extraña platica. —¿Entonces me dejarías ser tu Voldemort?—Ginny fingió un estremecimiento antes de golpearle fuertemente el brazo. —¡No! en dado caso te dejaría ser Harry Potter, Bellatrix lo odiaba—.


**Disfruten la lectura**

"***"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**

—Fotografíame—murmuró posándose frente a él, sonrió, medio divertida, medio acalorada. Él levantó levemente su cámara y un clic se escuchó en el estudio.

—Listo—aclaró, la muchacha lucio indignada.

—¿listo? ¿a que te refieres? ¡Ni siquiera he sonreído!—vociferó levantando ambas manos con énfasis, el aludido volvió a levantar la cámara y enfocándola a la mujer tomó otra foto.

—¿Esta te gusta más?—ella bufó enojada.

—No, la respuesta es un no rotundo—.

—eso es triste—murmuró él siguiéndole el juego, ella frunció los labios en una fina línea.

—Te odio, eres malo, ¿no estuviste rogándome toda la semana para que me dejara fotografiar? ¡Y ahora que te doy permiso tú haces esa porquería de fotografía!—el levantó una ceja.

—¿acaso ya la viste linda? ¿Cómo sabes que será una porquería?

—Bueno, ni siquiera sonreí… saldré horrible, estoy segura y todo será tu culpa—.

—¿mía?

—Aja, tuya—él tomó su mano y la acarició con pereza.

—Tú nunca podrías salir fea, mucho menos horrorosa en nada—ella lo observó perturbada. Antes de sonreír bonachona.

—¿me amas, eh? ¿Te he deslumbrado al fin Harry?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo él juguetón—no eres para nada mi tipo Weasley.

—bueno, pues tu tampoco el mio, los magos aficionados a la fotografía muggle no me son compatibles—una sonrisa juguetona jugo en los labios de Harry.

—¿a sí? ¿Y se podría saber quien es tu tipo?—.

—Los Thomas por ejemplo, o tal vez los Conner—contestó divertida.

—Para mi son las Chang, aunque las Vane tampoco están realmente mal—Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Zorras entonces, tu tipo son las zorras facilitas—él se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿celosa?—.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños y mis peores pesadillas—contestó, él se acercó a ella hasta acomodar un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, Ginny no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando los dedos juguetones del azabache acariciaron su mejilla.

—¿mariposas en el estomago?—ella negó antes de separarse.

—En realidad, repentinas ganas de vomitar—.

—¿Vértigo?—cuestionó él divertido, Ginny negó.

—tal vez, aunque también diría que odio—.

—eso está bien, del odio al amor hay un solo paso—.

—también hay un solo paso para la venganza que llevaría a la muerte del objetivo odiado—Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿algo así como una Bellatrix rencarnada?—cuestionó, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Bueno, si eso alimentar tus ilusiones, que vete a saber tú cual traumáticas sean, me parece bien ser Bellatrix—Harry no pudo evitar reír.

—¿entonces me dejarías ser tu Voldemort?—Ginny fingió un estremecimiento antes de golpearle fuertemente el brazo.

—¡No! en dado caso te dejaría ser Harry Potter, Bellatrix lo odiaba—.

—Bueno, eso se me da bien, ya sabes… ser Harry Potter—Ginny sonrió.

—No ha de ser muy difícil en realidad, sólo tienes que actuar como el gran salvador del mundo mágico, ir a unos cuantos eventos y luego cuando estés arto de fingir escaparte a alguna playa desierta donde tienes una pequeña cabaña y ser sólo tú, tozudo, feliz y magico…

—¿se te olvida algo?—cuestionó Harry levantando una ceja, ella sonrió.

—y estar locamente enamorado de Ginny Weasley—la risa del azabache inundo el lugar.

—creo que podría hacerlo, el problema está en que mi amada Ginny es Bellatrix—.

—¡Ahora sí admites que la amas!—vociferó la pelirroja apuntándole.

—sólo estoy tratando de interpretar mi papel—aclaró antes de reír acaloradamente, Ginny pronto se le unió—¿podrías ser Ginny? Me hace falta una—cuestionó cuando por fin dejo de reír, ella le sonrió.

—¿y qué tendría que hacer si aceptara?

—sonreír—contestó seguro—jugar Quiddicht con pasión que sólo ella es capaz de tener, vivir y reír, ser joven pero también ser sabía—tomó aire—y estar locamente enamorada de Harry Potter, el mago aficionado a la fotografía—Ginny fingió pensarlo, después le observó sonriendo.

—acepto—Harry se acercó y dejando la cámara a un lado, tomó delicadamente la barbilla, la observó a los ojos.

—¿quieres comenzar a ensayar?—cuestionó y sin esperar respuesta la beso acariciando perezosamente su mejilla.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se amaron con la mirada.

—Ginny Weasley tiene mucha suerte—murmuró ella al fin.

— yo creo que Harry Potter tiene aun más suerte que Ginny Weasley—acotó, entonces la abrazo, apretando su cintura—porque sí, admite que está locamente enamorado de ella—la pelirroja acaricio sus cabellos.

—y ella admite que aunque probablemente le haya tomado la peor fotografía de su vida, también le ama—murmuró.

"****"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"***

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina este pequeñísimo one-shot, que es una loca idea salida de un momento donde el sueño me vencía, no tiene mucho sentido, Ginny y Harry están un poquito locos, (aunque creo que más bien yo soy la que está poquito loca). En fin, díganme que les pareció ¿vale? Acepto totalmente críticas y consejos. **


End file.
